Light in Darkness
by Zombiegirl197
Summary: To say she wasn't pretty would be bullshit. To say she was cute would be questionable since there are many things that define 'cute' and thoughts to go along with it. To say he felt concerned for her would be utterly strange...  ElectroxLiz Allen Fluff


**I am weird. So weird infact, I made a strange, odd pairing that is of a specfic electric man and a Hispanic girl in the show Spectacular Spider-man. Yes, it is Liz AllenxElectro (Max Dillon) one-shot fic. And yes, I am aware of the age gap and how they practically never really met in the cartoon series. This is just a small, little idea of how the two could bond and perhaps maybe lead to something more should they ever get the chance. **

**Basically, the story is about Liz Allena and some other hostage(s) taken by the Sinister Six in some other new evil plot to eliminate Spider-man and blah, blah, blah...Yeah, pretty much, Electro was assigned to keep an eye on Liz along with Vulture but then the two villains separated during the collapse of a the building they were in (for whatever reason) and Liz and Electro are stuck together in which they start to bond a little. Yeah, not at all that cleaned up or well explained/described but it's a start. I just wanted to start the friggin relationship between the two already and figure dmight as well start here. So, yeah. **

**Go ahead and read!**

**Sincerely,**

**The Girl in the Mental Hospital**

**-Break-**

**Light in Darkness**

He sighed, wondering why the hell he was stuck down below the old building with one of the prisoners he was suppose to watch in the windowless room with dim lighting, utterly bored out of his mind while the others (minus Vulture who wandered somewhere else in the building, assigned as his partner again) got to have all the action. One can take watching over a captive so long with their questions or spats before a unsettling silence follows suit until one of them finally talks and then things repeat from there. Yeah, ain't it great to meet new people? (Sarcasm here)

It didn't help that the building had collapsed and they were stuck there. He tried to free himself with his electrical powers but only succeeded in giving out a lighting display while the girl ducked and kept out of danger by hiding behind a crate.

After a few more failed attempts, Electro exhausted himself and collapsed to the ground, frustrated and annoyed by these circumstances.

Surely, someone from outside would come and get them out soon. Even Spider-man would at least dig through the rubble for the girl at least.

Said girl was trying to hide her fear of being trapped down here by talking to him, babbling on about things he did not care for and asked him questions he either answered to in annoyance or ignored. However, he found himself talking to her after awhile and found her to be somewhat likeable, if not tolerable to be with for the time being. After having a small, straight to the point discussions about his life and hers, she surprisingly brought up something he had not thought of before: his humanity. He had not thought about any morals he might've lost in becoming Electro and whether or not he was still human.

It frightened him to say the least.

But she soon remedied that by talking to him and he found himself captivated by her.

Not because her laughs made him feel like he was soaring in the air whenever they cracked jokes with each other and she smiled at him in a fond way. Or the lighting seemed to make her glow in an angelic way, exotic Hispanic skin gleaming and tempting him to touch her. And it most definitely did not cross his mind that she made cute facial expressions whenever she expressed her emotions.

No, he most certainly did not think of her attractive at all…that would be just too weird.

Not to mention, she is only sixteen-years-old and he in his late twenties.

He may have lost his human appearance and some sanity but he still had morals (if not very little…)

Yet he could not help but get into a conversation with her, finding he was opening up more as time went by. He could've sworn he heard something from outside while in midsentence with her but soon shrugged it off, too focused in their talk with each other to really care.

But then, there were still some issues he had and they found themselves arguing and soon going onto a level of spite and anger.

Right now, the two had just finished giving out insults and shouting at each other after discussing a topic that lead to this result. He didn't even remember what it was he got angry about but it riled him up so much, his mask came off and electricity sparked from his very being. The girl immediately reeled away from the sparks and cowered in the corner, glaring at him when he growled and turned away from her, having had enough of her. It was no sooner that the lights went out due to his electrical surge and they were left in darkness. His mask back on, he crossed his arms and fumed for a while, lost in his anger that he took no notice of the wide-eyed fearful look on the girl's face in the dark.

He did not notice her curling up, drawing her legs close as she shut her eyes, burying her face in her knees before whispering softly to herself, rocking her body back and forth.

It only came to his notice when she whimpered and whispered more, a little louder, ignoring him as he looked over and saw her pitiful form. Chocolate covered locks of hair falling over her face, eyes squeezed shut, shaking all over. Her slim, slender body bent over, her long, firm legs held up by her arms wrapped around them to her chest.

To say she wasn't pretty would be total bullshit.

To say she was cute would be questionable since there are many things that define 'cute' and thoughts to go along with it.

To say he felt somewhat concerned for her would be utterly strange and crazy at the same time.

Thinking he must've frightened her, he sighed, feeling a headache come on as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning onto and walked on over, careful not to seem too rushed lest he frighten her more. It'll be troublesome to have her be more reluctant if felt threatened by him (oh great, he was now referring to her as if she were some kind of stray cat or something…) Stopping a two steps away from her, he bent down on his knees and looked at her, studying her features before speaking in a calm and cool voice.

"What's wrong?"

He wasn't going for the ever so cliché 'Are you okay?' when clearly she wasn't okay. Instead, he went with a more sensible and reasonable way of asking.

She merely shivered and calmed down a bit, loosening her grip only a little but still remained curled up and in a most frightened position. After a few moments, she mumbled a little, scooting a bit closer to him, her eyes focused on the darkness around her.

"I'm scared of the dark…"

He paused for a moment then laughed a little, reaching out an arm and wrapping it around her frame, pulling her close as he said to her in a reassuring manner.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place...?"

He unlocked his helmet and the lighting from his face provided illumination in the dark room, making sure not to accidentally shock the girl in his arms. He smiled a bit when she pulled away a little and looked up at him in awe, blinking her eyes at him, a grateful smile appearing on her face. A smile that made something deep in his chest pound hard and his breath get caught in his throat for a second. In an instant, he realized what this was, looking at her before his smile widened even more. Thinking that if he could blush, he would (if that burning feeling on his face was something other than a blush….who knows.)

He liked her.

He liked her a lot.

"Thank you" she said.

He chuckled and patted her head, providing light in the darkness, the two sitting there and waiting to be let out of this place. Unaware of the new events about to unfold due to this one moment of tenderness and care, in which Electro became something more than a man made out of electricity and voltage powerful enough to fry a person and kill them. He became a light in the darkness for her, Liz Allen, as she leaned again his chest and sighed. Hearing the rumbling and small, vibrating electric light underneath the suit that was part of the man here with her.

"You're welcome." He replied.

The two remained that way for a time before there came a loud, rumbling noise outside, followed by voices. Then, a loud crash came along and Electro reacted instantly, quickly pushing Liz out of the way as he sent out shocks of lighting from his person, startled and taken by surprise.

Then, everything turned bright white.


End file.
